


A Prayer

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lian prays in her own way, and Roy aches</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer

Being exposed to the Greek religions of Donna, Roy's own Native American beliefs, Dinah's loose interpretation of Christianity, and who knew what else in the Tower itself had left Lian with an odd view of spirituality.

Nonetheless, every night, Lian tried to say her prayers. Because regardless of Who was listening to them, they were important. And sometimes they came true, even better than birthday wishes did.

So it was that Roy felt his chest absolutely turn into a hard lump of agony, walking past, just as Lian prayed for her 'Unca Dick' to come home safe to them and remember who loved him best.


End file.
